This application seeks support to establish an Office of Cancer Control within the UCLA Comprehensive Cancer Center. This office is intended (1) to have administrative/management capabilities to carry out planning and evaluation functions for the development of outreach activities in Southern California and Southern Nevada (with particular emphasis on the complex and highly populated metropolis of Los Angeles; (2) to interface all planning and program development with the vast resources available through the UCLA Comprehensive Cancer Center and its affiliated institutions ("Grand Alliance"); and (3) to provide support to programs now ready for community implementation and coordination for others now under development. While interest in and emphasis on all aspects of cancer control are included, there is particular emphasis placed on cancer prevention and rehabilitation programs.